


Sleight of Hand

by ChaoGardener



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gambling, Gen, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoGardener/pseuds/ChaoGardener
Summary: What happens when a master of dimentions messes with poker?A short story involving Dimentio and Poker.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Sleight of Hand

The air was thick, the night was young. No one was awake except for the denizens of Casino Delfino. The bustling metropolis of poor money management, the shining star of crushed dreams. The best place to go if you could see the hand of fate. Deep within Hotel Delfino in Sirena Beach was the most intense game of Texas Hold 'em the casino had seen in years. The players were all focused on one thing: the high stakes at hand. 500,000 coins were in the pot. The Pianta had sweat on his brow. The Noki quivered in fear.

But amongst all of them was one particular fellow. The Jester of Dimentions, Dimentio. The clown was… quite strange. Many rumors have circulated that he had once tried to end the worlds, or had backstabbed the one who took care of him. Of course, he denied all of these accusations, in favor of keeping his reputation a complete and total mystery. The powers he had were unlike any other, and not even his closest "friends" had a clue on how they worked. Of course, Dimentio used these to his advantage often, from dawn till dusk, even in the cold of the night.

And what better place and time to use his powers than in the midst of a Poker game? The clown had been subtly warping dimensions to see his two opponents cards. The Pianta had a 9 of clubs and a 7 of hearts. Meanwhile, the Noki had an 8 of spades and a 6 of diamonds. The jesterly clown had a 10 of diamonds and a Queen of hearts. The clown had chuckled. He knew the cards that were coming next.

A Jack.  
A King.  
An Ace.  
A 9.  
An 8.

Dimentio smiled. The two cards that defeated his opponents had been hidden still. Of course, Dimentio had acted unsure, his arms shaking, legs quaking. The other two had a good poker face, but the jester saw right through them both. They had slight grins, and raised eyebrows. Almost simultaneously, they all shouted the same thing.

**"ALL IN!"**

As the cards were revealed, hope seemed to drain from everyone's faces but Dimentio's. He had just won 500,000 coins. And, naturally, he flaunted to his defeated victims. "Ah, truly what a shame~ If only you could've seen my cards, but no one at all could do that. But I must go now, I have to spend my newest winnings on something far more valuable than you two will ever be. Ciao~!" 

And with that, Dimentio disappeared, his massive winnings in tow. The casino has remembered that game since, buzzing about it whenever someone asks about the Jester who forced the winning hand of fate.


End file.
